


Day 8 -- Healing

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: The whole point of a bloodsport is to be the last one alive. When you're not that last one and you perish to the others, what happens to you? Unfortunately, Bangalore had to find out the answer the hard way.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 4





	Day 8 -- Healing

**Author's Note:**

> For context:
> 
> Since this is the "beginning" of the Apex Games there are only the original eight legends participating. So, they squad in duos so there are at least four teams.

“How yuh enjoyin’ yuh first match, Bangalore?” My squadmate — what was her name again? Lifeline? — asks me as we’re trekking through Kings Canyon. Walking through River’s End toward Bridges is a lot longer than it looks on TV.

While I was waiting for my application, screening, and testing to get approved so I could participate in the Games, I was able to watch a few of the very first matches. Watching everyone run around the map, it looked easy, it looked doable. But now that I’m actually down here myself, it’s a lot harder than I expected it to be. Even with all the training the IMC puts us through, they never trained us for hiking in a desert canyon.

“It going alright,” I say back to her. I never understood the small talk. It was a bloodsport after all. If we weren’t teamed up, I would be aiming my G7-scout at her head and my peacekeeper at her stomach. I didn’t join the Games to make friends. I did it so I could get back home. But, at the same time, what better way to get to know the lay of the land than by asking someone who’s played multiple times. 

“So,” I start. I look down at her. What is she? Five-foot, four inches? “Is it always this quiet? I know there’s only eight of us but I would think we would’ve seen another duo by now.”

“Yuh say you wanna fight? Well then, focus up that way.” She points her hemlock straight out. I notice Caustic and Gibraltar casually walking across the small bridge that connected the two canyon sides. I feel a smile creep up on my face. Maybe the trek wasn’t so long after all. 

I pull out my G7-scout and take aim at Caustic. Other than the peacekeeper, the scout was my weapon of choice back in the IMC. I can down someone in three shots, no sweat. And that’s what I planned to do with him. As I judge how far to lead my shots to make them all land, Caustic stops. Is he stupid? Then he turns, looking straight at me. I can feel a chill run down my spine, paralyzing my trigger finger. He throws a canister in my direction. That’s the strangest looking grenade I’ve ever seen. Next to it, a white canister that looks awfully similar to my barrage one lands. That’s when all hell breaks loose.

Suddenly, I’m enveloped in a cloud of suffocating, corrosive gas. I choke, not being able to get any form of clean air at all. At the same time, I feel like my skin is melting off my bones. I don’t dare scream. That would show weakness, and the other Legends don’t need to be getting the idea that I can’t handle myself. But before I can even try to escape the cloud, the skies open, and bombs start raining down on me. With each explosion, I feel myself creeping closer and closer to death’s door. 

From my helpless position, I can see the silhouette of Lifeline trying to do everything she can to hold them off but still try and get to me. She’s shouting for me to hang on, but I don’t think I can. My skin now gashed from the bombs, blistered from the gas, lungs and eyes burning. Every breath I take is shorter and shorter but somehow each one is filled with more gas.

I look up one last time at Lifeline as the gas starts to finally dissipate. Holding her own, the look in her eyes scream “I’m sorry” as she reaches out to me one last time. Of course, it’s too late for me. My injuries take over, forcing my last breath.

\--------------------------------------

My eyes open slowly, aching more than ever before. Around me in nothing but pearly white linoleum, chrome instruments, and wires. My senses are filled with the disgusting odor of bleach and the annoying beeping of monitors. A woman in a lab coat stands over me, writing in a folder. She looks at me, clearly aware I’m awake, but doesn’t say a single word.

Am I alive? I watch as my chest rises and falls at a normal, non-labored pace. The heart monitor shows a regular heartbeat. I look down at the rest of my body. Covered in countless bandages, some wounds are still bleeding. The areas that aren’t covered are starting to bruise pretty well. I try to move, but a pain like I’ve never felt before shoots through me. Everything feels heavy and lifeless.

“You’ll be fine,” the woman finally says to me. “I only had to stitch up two of your gashes. You’ll be sore for a good bit, but everything should heal nicely with no scars.”

I make a noise of acknowledgment even though I don’t exactly understand what’s happening. I have never been remotely close to death. All of those missions the IMC sent me on and not one of them had me face to face with death like this.

“This is what we call the respawn chamber. When you die out there, we bring you back to life in here,” the woman says. “I suggest you get used to this because if you decide to join this Danger Junkie club, you’ll be seeing this place often.”

She turns around, walking to the other side of the room. As she puts the file away back in the cabinet she mutters something else to what I assume is supposed herself. “And if every match goes like this one… you’ll see this place _quite often_.”


End file.
